Majestic Order of Orange Nations
=Charter= The charter of the Majestic Order of Orange Nations has undergone two revisions since its first ratification on September 8, 2007. The first major revision accord on December 9, 2007 where the type of government was changed from the Noble Order to a combination of Emperor and Majestic Council. The second revision limited the powers given to the Emperor and fixed some errors in the second version of the charter. The current charter of the Majestic Order of Orange Nations can be found here. Powers of the Emperor Supreme Sovereign of the Majestic Order or Orange Nations. The Emperor is a Knight that embodies the will of the Citizenry and the Majestic Order and acts as supreme executive of the alliance. The Emperor derives their authority from this document and the support of the Citizenry. The Emperor serves for a six (6) month term or until resignation. The powers of the Emperor shall be enumerated as follows: *Commander-in-Chief - The Emperor is the highest military commander of the Majestic Order of Orange Nations. The Emperor retains power to issue an emergency defensive declaration of war on attacking entities without permission of the Majestic Council. *Supreme Figurehead of the Majestic Order or Orange Nations - The Emperor retains power to make all announcements to the alliance and to foreign lands, or to delegate such authority. All legislation will be signed by the Emperor and Majestic Council on behalf of the knights of MOON.. *Master Diplomat - The Emperor is head of the Imperial Diplomatic Corps and leads all negotiation dialogue. The Emperor retains the power to appoint a diplomat to serve in his stead when required. *August Lord of Immigration – The Emperor has the power to reject or accept any applicant nation, for any reason, to join the ranks of the Majestic Order. Should the * Master of Regents - The Emperor has the power to appoint an Imperial Regent to serve as the Chair of the Majestic Council and as a right hand in all gubernatorial matters. *Supreme Councilor of the Majestic Council - The Emperor cam promote legislation in the Majestic Council or cases against Citizens in the Judiciary as he or she sees fit. The Emperor shall not impede the Majestic Council's ability to cast votes. The Emperor cannot block the election of specific Citizens to either the Majestic Council or the Judiciary. Under circumstances where the Emperor feels an act passed by the Majestic Council will (1) cause harm to the Majestic Order, (2) decrease the safety and security of the Majestic Order, or (3) the act is not in the best interest of the knights may veto any act of the Majestic Council, except his/her impeachment. The power of the veto is not to be used lightly. *Imperial veto – In the case of Majestic Council decisions, Imperial veto must occur within twenty-four hours for war declarations, and forty-eight hours for all other matters. In all matters, Imperial vetoes must include a statement of reason and/or purpose. At the expiration of these time-periods, if no Imperial veto has been made, the motion is considered to have the assent of the Emperor and is carried. The Imperial veto may be overturned by a 3/3 vote of the Majestic Council in matters that normally require a 2/3 vote. In cases where a 3/3 vote is already required a 2/3 vote of the knights is required. The vote may be started by a member of the Majestic Council with in twenty-four (24) hrs of the Emperors veto and the vote shall last twenty-four (24) hrs. *The Emperor may expel a member under extreme conditions and must provide the Knights and Judiciary a prompt explanation with supporting evidence. Powers of the Imperial Regent First adviser to the Emperor. The Imperial Regent is appointed by the Emperor and serves at the will of the Emperor. He/She may resign of his/her own accord at any time. In the case of vacancy, of both the Emperor and Imperial Regent, the Chief Justice shall oversee the election of a new emperor, but not retain any other additional powers. The Imperial Regent serves numerous roles enumerated as follows: *Master of the Majestic Council - The Regent is chair of the Majestic Council and sets all issues on the Majestic Agenda. In case of a Council member not casting his/her vote with in 24hrs of the motion to vote being seconded the Imperial Regent may vote in his/her stead. *Princeps of Foreign Affairs - The Regent is chief implementer of all Majestic policies in foreign affairs and appoints and releases Diplomats to Foreign Service. The Regent actively coordinates the Majestic Council's deliberations in foreign affairs. *Right Hand of the Imperial Majesty - When the Emperor is indisposed or unable to attend to his or her responsibilities, the powers of the Emperor devolve to the Imperial Regent until such time that the Emperor can resume their duties. If the Emperor wishes to relinquish his or her duties to the state the Imperial Regent will assume the throne until the election of the new emperor. The Imperial Regent must start the election process with in forty eight (48) hours. *Chief of Elections - It is the duty of the Imperial Regent to hold and direct elections for positions on the Judiciary and Majestic Council, and Emperor. The Imperial Regent shall remain impartial during all elections. *Steward of Embassy and Consulate Upkeep - The Imperial Regent will have open dialogue with Administrators and Foreign Ambassadors concerning the building, maintenance and closing of Embassies and Consulates. *Supreme Prosecutor of the Judiciary - The Imperial Regent, or a knight he chooses, will serve as the prosecutor in court cases and can bring forth cases against Citizens in the Judiciary as he or she sees fit. Powers of the Majestic Council Imperial Duke The elected leader of military affairs. The Imperial Duke is the day-to-day leader of the military of the Majestic Order of Orange Nations and second in command of the military overall. The Duke is popularly elected directly by the Knights of the Majestic Order and shall serve for a term of two months. The powers and duties of the Duke shall be enumerated as follows: *National War Authority – Alone with the Emperor, the Duke may authorize defensive wars against non-aligned nations in response to aggression against members of the Majestic Order. *Lord High General - The Duke formulates military strategy including the organization of military battalions and squads. The Duke appoints Knights to the duties of military leadership as needed. *Director of Intelligence - The Duke formulates domestic and foreign intelligence strategies and policies including the organization and manner of intelligence gathering, so long as such methods do not conflict with internationally recognized norms such as espionage. *Seat on Majestic Council - the Duke holds one seat and casts one of three votes in the Majestic Council. Imperial Chancellor The elected leader of economic efforts. The Imperial Chancellor is the leader of the internal economic and development policies of the Majestic Order of Orange Nations. The Chancellor is elected directly by the Knights of the Majestic Order and shall serve for a term of two months. The powers and duties of the Chancellor shall be enumerated as follows: *Aid Approval – The Chancellor may approve or deny inter-alliance aid and aid programs on a case by case basis. *Head of Economics – The Chancellor will be head of the economic department and will formulate a plan for economic growth through tech deals, economic programs, and other matters, including payment and receipt of reparations. *Chief Organizer of War Aid – The Chancellor will direct war aid where it is needed in war time in coordination with the Duke and Emperor in order to formulate sound fiscal strategy for war. *Seat on Majestic Council - the Chancellor holds one seat and casts one of three votes in the Majestic Council Imperial Steward The elected leader of internal affairs. The Imperial Steward is the leader of the internal membership and morale-boosting policies of the Majestic Order of Orange Nations. The Steward is the official liaison between the Citizenry and the Majestic Council. The Steward is elected directly by the Knights of the Majestic Order and shall serve for a term of two months. The powers and duties of the Steward shall be enumerated as follows: *Lord of all Internal Committees and Programs – The Steward will approve and deny internal program ideas and set up committees dedicated to their purpose. The Steward shall also chair all Internal Committees. *Chief Bestower of Awards and Titles - In the name of the Emperor, the Steward will be the coordinator of issuance of awards to nations based on merit and service to the Majestic Order *Master of immigration - The Steward will formulate a strategy for recruitment and coordinates recruitment drives when needed and by Council order. Alone with the Emperor, the Steward has authority to accept and deny applicants. Should the Steward choose to deny an applicant a written explanation to the Knights will be required within forty-eight hours. The Steward shall maintain roster lists and other important info such as current standing of Citizens. *Director of Investigation - The Imperial Steward will serve as an investigator for the Majestic Order on issues that pertain to impeachment, expulsion and censure. The Imperial Steward will remain impartial at all times during the course of his duty. *Seat on Majestic Council - the Steward holds one seat and casts one of three votes in the Majestic Council Passing Acts, Treaties, & Legislation Additional acts, treaties and actions, separate and subservient to this Charter, are subject to Imperial assent and shall be proposed and passed as follows: *Legislation or Acts - Two-thirds Majestic Council approval *Impeachment of a Justice - Full Majestic Council approval *War on a member of alliance - Where alliance means a political entity of no less than five member-nations - Full Majestic Council approval *Small Inter-Alliance Proposals - Nap's, ToA's, PIAT's, and ODP's – Two-thirds Majestic Council approval *Large Inter-Alliance Proposals - MDP's and MADP's - Two-thirds Majestic Council approval, one-half Citizen approval *Not honoring an MDP or above – Full Majestic Council approval. Vote must be completed with in 24 hrs of the request to activate the MDP. If the vote does not pass the MDP will be automatically activated *Defensive War - Declarations against another aggressor alliance (defined herein as three or more members of a foreign alliance attacking members of MOON, or attacks in a coordinated fashion by members of foreign alliance or alliances, where alliance means a political entity of no less than five member-nations) - Emperor Approval or Two-third Majestic Council approval. *Offensive War Declarations (Pre-Emptive Strike) - Full Majestic Council approval and one-half Citizenry approval *Disbandment - Full Majestic Council approval, Emperor Approval and majority knight vote. =Past Governments= Nobel Order I *Monarch of war: Posta0 *Monarch of Foreign Affairs: Yawoo *Monarch of Economics: Overlord Shinnra *Monarch of Internal Affairs: Devona *Monarch of Membership: Tator Nobel Order II *Monarch of war: Posta0 *Monarch of Foreign Affairs: Yawoo *Monarch of Economics: Safin *Monarch of Internal Affairs: Devona *Monarch of Membership: Tator Nobel Order III *Emperor: Yawoo *Imperial Regent: Posta0 *Imperial Chancellor: Eternal Shadow *Imperial Duke: Diamond D *Imperial Steward: Tator Nobel Order IV *Emperor: Yawoo *Imperial Regent: Posta0 *Imperial Chancellor: Eternal Shadow *Imperial Duke: Diamond D *Imperial Steward: Kitler Nobel Order V *Emperor: Posta0 *Imperial Regent: Tator *Imperial Chancellor: Overlord Shinnra *Imperial Duke: Diamond D *Imperial Steward: Kitler Nobel Order VI *Emperor: overlord shrinra *Imperial Regent: mattski133 *Imperial Chancellor: homeboy *Imperial Duke: Diamond D *Imperial Steward: Kitler =Awards= The Majestic Order or Orange Nations bestows upon its members a serious of awards for their service, dedication, and commitment to the Majestic Order in a variety of areas. All awards bestowed can be found Here. Category:Majestic Order of Orange Nations